


While I Live, I Want To Shine

by AmythestVaporeon



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amira is a child, Amira is a shiny Eevee, Canon-Typical Violence, Catra bullies a child, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hordak doesn't know she's a cadet until like season 2 and by then he can't do anything, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kyle deserves a friend so I gave him one, Metis is mostly mentioned but we will have direct interaction eventually, Multiple Crossovers, Ships Will Come In Eventually, Some may be ooc, Tags to be added as fic progresses, how do i tag this garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmythestVaporeon/pseuds/AmythestVaporeon
Summary: A story of an Eevee raised in the Etherian Horde, and how she manages to build a family, promptly have it torn to shreds, and fight to put it back together. A rewrite of canon and beyond! I WROTE THIS BECAUSE IT MADE ME HAPPY, I JUST DECIDED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Knuckle Joe/OC (past), OC & Kyle (She-Ra), OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is self-indulgent nonsense. At some point about a month ago, I said to my friends "hey what would have been different in SPOP if my old Eevee OC got adopted by Entrapta?". Instead of stopping me, they have urged me to keep writing and keep them updated. I have written the equivalent of an outline that not only rewrites canon, but goes beyond into one of FOUR theorized post-canon arcs that I haven't even finished yet. This is all obscure nonsense that I wrote only because it made me and my friends happy and now I'm actually going to develop it into a proper fic. If you've decided to read this and enjoy it, please leave a comment! I have never written a proper fic before, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Without further ado, I present my Horde Family AU!

**HORDAK**

Lord Hordak of the Fright Zone glared in irritation at the rebel soldiers his Force Captains had just brought before him. Strange creatures, unlike the usual Etherian races he had seen in his years of conquest. He simply glanced down at them with disinterest before going over important data from his recent research into the planet’s technology as Force Captain Cobalt presented them.

"Lord Hordak, we captured these rebels during a raid on a village near the Whispering Woods. They seem to have limited magical capabilities, such as the furred one channeling her energy into her fangs and tail when in close combat situations, short bursts of extreme speed, and projectiles formed of pressurized water. The humanoid can form magical projectiles in combat, seemingly based on an extension of innate power tied to combat skill. Both are quite dangerous, but they exhausted their energy with struggling and overuse of their powers in battle. What shall we do with them?"

Hordak's ears ever so slightly twitched at the sound of a feral snarling from one of the rebels... a bizarre purple canine, with fins and a dolphin's tail. Despite her paws being bound together in rope, she insisted on putting herself between him and the other prisoner, a short blonde humanoid in the gear of a rather stereotypical martial artist. From reports, the mittens he wore concealed sharp claws, which he had only used when left with no other option. Neither of them were typical Etherian species, as he well knew by now. There were many records of every race on this backwater planet, yet none that fit either of their descriptions. No matter. These rebels, whose names he had already dismissed as unimportant, were trained fighters. Much more skilled than most Rebellion soldiers... and thus could not be allowed to return to Bright Moon.

"Put them both on the next transport to Beast Island." Hordak spoke calmly, but without hiding his hate. "If confronted about them, tell any Rebellion soldiers they have been executed. They will be dead within the year regardless."

Force Captain Cobalt saluted, and began to drag the rebels out of the throne room as Force Captain Octavia approached next. In her arms she held another canine. Her fur was snowy white, and sparkled, reminiscent of the stars he silently longed to see in the dark of the Etherian night. She was clearly very young, perhaps only two months old. At the very sight of her, the rebel canine began to lash out.

"NO!" she struggled against her restraints until they snapped, then charged towards Octavia recklessly, failing to pay any attention to the other soldiers that surrounded her. "YOU WILL NOT HURT AMIRA-!" Force Captain Cobalt tazed her with a stun baton on its highest setting, and the rebel's pained shriek echoed through the room before she collapsed, unconscious. Cobalt once again dragged her away, leaving Octavia holding the small pup before the ruler of the Fright Zone.

Force Captain Octavia was more hesitant than Cobalt. "Lord Hordak... what should I do with the kid? Not like we can send her to Beast Island with them..." 

Hordak rolled his eyes and stood, descending from his throne and stalking past Octavia towards his Sanctum. He had no time for such nonsense.  
"Put it with the other orphans in the Infirmary." he snapped, ignoring the dull ache in his bones that he would never admit was there, much less that it made him more irritable than usual.

He pretended not to hear his normally serious Force Captain speaking softly to the pup as she carried it away

"Alright then, little Amira... welcome to the Horde."


	2. Chapter 1: Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of our protagonist! Each chapter is going to be a rewrite of one episode (sometimes two), but not every episode is going to be addressed! For the few people who have read and left Kudos, I can't thank any of you enough. Comments and Kudos get me more motivated to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra special shout-out to all of my lovely friends who have supported me as I built this AU and its outline over the last semester. I love you guys!!

**_8 YEARS LATER_ **

**AMIRA**

_“All squadrons report to training area immediately for evaluation.”_ rang over the intercom, as a small canine with white fur darted and weaved through the halls of the Fright Zone’s military campus. As the youngest cadet on the force, and the only orphan her age even allowed on the campus at the allowance of Shadow Weaver herself, she could not afford to be late for the biggest test of her career. She took her position at the start directly between two of her much-older squadmates: golden child Adora, and scrawny yet sweet Kyle, the closest she had to a friend. On Kyle’s right was Rogelio, and Lonnie was on Adora’s left. Between her and Adora was a single empty space, where Catra was supposed to be. Despite her slight nerves, she gave Kyle a reassuring smile and slight wag of the tail.

“Good luck, Kyle. I’m sure you’ll make it this time.” Amira whispered, delighting in the small grin she received in return. From her left, Adora quietly asked if anyone had seen Catra and her smile faded quickly. She was not fond of Catra after the feline had pushed her into a pitfall on her first day training with them, and the ‘pranks’ had only gotten worse in the two years since. When she spotted their superior, Commander Cobalt, she stood at attention as best she could.

“At attention, cadets. Your simulation is about to begin. Here’s your scenario.” the large blue commander projected images on the doors behind him, emphasizing his point. “You’ll be passing through the treacherous Whispering Woods to reach the heart of the rebel insurgency, Bright Moon.” Kyle made a noise of anxiety, and it took a lot of strength for Amira not to do the same as their superior continued. “Your mission is to defeat the Queen of the Princesses and liberate Bright Moon in Lord Hordak’s name.” Cobalt dismissed his projection and glanced over the lineup. “Where is Catra?”

“She will be here. I promise.” Adora was always trying to protect Catra… and today was no different.

“And Amira?”

“Standing right in front of you, _Commander_.” Amira couldn’t help the bitterness that seeped into her response. She hated being reminded of her small size… it’s not her fault that she stopped growing at a foot tall!

“Of course. Apologies.” Cobalt entered something into his datapad before addressing them all once more “The Whispering Woods is full of princesses. Vicious, violent instigators.” He stepped aside as the doors opened, revealing the training course. “They will take you out if given the chance. _Don’t give it to them_. Good luck, recruits.”

The five cadets entered the course, filled with leaning pillars to simulate the trees of the forest, and turned on their AR glasses. As they crept into the dense foliage, each of them silent, a laser burst shot directly over Amira’s head, missing Adora’s by inches. Amira flattened herself to the floor just as Adora shouted a warning and the group scattered as two more bots scuttled forward. Amira found it a bit harder to avoid the bots themselves, since they were quite literally four times her size, and set to stun. She bolted forwards to their one blind spot, directly underneath the bots, making quick turns to avoid the solid-steel legs of the drones that would definitely get her sent to the infirmary (if not the morgue) if they met their mark. Adora tossed a small grenade, which latched onto a bot firing at them from a nearby tree. Amira heard her shout “Come on, this way!” over the thunderous explosion. As Amira ran after Adora, she picked up a familiar scent as the group ran deeper into the ‘woods’. Catra. _Can’t be bothered to put in any work today, I see…_

Not long after, a bot hidden within the simulated undergrowth shot Kyle in the chest before anyone could spot it. Amira doubled back before the others to make sure he was alright. Fortunately, the worst that had happened was that the scrawny cadet had gotten himself disqualified (for the fourth time that week). Adora and Lonnie began mocking him the moment they reached his side. 

“Seriously, Kyle?”

“Bra-vo.”

“Both of you are jerks, you know that?” Amira snarled at the older girls, but they ignored her, as usual. Suddenly, a shiver ran through her body and she raised the shield bracer on her foreleg over her head as multiple bots surrounded them from above. Lonnie and Adora once again making a jab and taking charge respectively as they raised their own shields.

“ _Seriously, Kyle_?!”

“ _Run!_ ”

The four remaining cadets darted off deeper into the simulated forest, the three bipeds keeping their shields raised while Amira darted in multiple directions, ducking and dodging the crackling laser fire. When four of them made it to the edge of the ‘woods’, the bots pursuing them suddenly came to a halt. Amira and Adora charged ahead, while Lonnie and Rogelio stopped. Lonnie called out to them as she noticed the tiles lighting up red beneath them. “Adora! Amira!”

Adora hopped over to a safe tile before the ones beneath her dropped away, but Amira wasn’t quite fast enough. She fluffed up in fear as the tile beneath her gave way before she could get to safety. Her claws extended and she scrabbled for a hold on the next panel over. After the rush of fear had settled, she sighed in exasperation, knowing she was stuck like this until someone helped her up… which wouldn’t be until after the simulation was over. Despite knowing the fall wouldn’t kill her or even injure her if she fell, the thought of dropping into the hole she was stuck in still made her very anxious, so she just focused on not losing her grip as she heard Adora destroy the bot. And then Adora started bickering with Catra, who had apparently jumped in at the last second when everyone else had done all the real work. Amira quietly growled in annoyance. “Typical Catra… stupid cat…” she hung there a few minutes longer before Kyle caught up and carefully lifted her out of the pit. “Thanks, Kyle. Too bad about that unlucky shot, huh?”

“Eh… I’m kinda used to it by now.” He hadn’t put her down right away like he usually did when she got stuck. Amira’s ears lowered in slight annoyance.

“You want to carry me and use me as a support animal, don’t you.” when Kyle avoided eye contact, she sighed “Just. This. Once. You can carry me back. You get special permission because you’re my friend.”

“You’re the best, Amira!” Kyle’s eyes lit up and he hugged her like a plushie, but was careful not to crush the pup (If he noticed that her tail was wagging, he didn’t point it out). He carried her back to the group, and the six of them returned to the locker room together. He put Amira down and she removed her gear, kicking open her locker and placing it on the bottom since she couldn't reach the hooks at the top. She tried to ignore the shiver down her spine as she overheard Adora addressing Shadow Weaver a few aisles away. She began grooming her fur for a few minutes to stay calm, only for Catra to step on her tail once Shadow Weaver pulled Adora away. Amira yelped, snapping at the feline’s ankle in warning, but only got laughed at in response.

“Awww, the little fluffball thinks she’s tough~ Too bad she’s too tiny and cute to be taken seriously~” Catra mocked her.

“I. Am. Not. Cute.” Amira snarled, her fur fluffing up in anger, only for Catra to laugh at her even more.

“You’re practically a cloud! Those princesses will be so distracted by how cute and pathetic you are they’ll only take you prisoner to keep you as a pet!”

“I’m just as good a fighter as you are!”

“ _Prove it, then_.” Catra glared, a vicious smile splitting her features. Before Amira could strike, however, Kyle stepped between them.

“H-hey, let’s not start this again!” he was shaking, but he stood his ground as he turned to Amira. “This isn’t worth getting in trouble, Amira…” The smaller girl backed down, taking a deep breath and turning away to head to the mess hall for lunch.

“That’s right, walk away. You better listen to him, because he’s the only one more pathetic than you are!”

Amira immediately turned back, darting back at full speed and slamming herself directly into Catra’s shins. She threw the young adult off-balance, and was about to bite her tail before she was grabbed by her own and lifted into the air. She struggled as Catra lifted her to meet her eyes, the feline drawing back her claws for a strike…

“ _Enough of this_ .” Amira felt that shiver of sudden apprehension once again just before Catra dropped her into Kyle’s arms, both older cadets saluting the sorceress who had just appeared before them. “I expect this behavior from _you_ , _Catra_ , but dragging others down with you only disappoints me more.” when she got no response, Shadow Weaver continued “I will never understand how _you_ have made it this far in your training. At least _Kyle_ puts effort into his training, which is _more_ than can be said for _you_.”*

Amira’s fur fluffed up, and she had to focus pretty hard so she could hold her tongue. She had to admit, Shadow Weaver _was_ being a bit harsh. Catra may be unbearable but she was still a good soldier… and if it were anyone else, she wouldn’t have hesitated to speak her mind. However, this was Shadow Weaver. _No one_ talks back to Shadow Weaver.

“As for you, cadet Amira.” the sorceress turned to Amira, who was slightly shaking in Kyle’s arms. “I expect better from you. You have potential to be a great soldier… do not waste time that could be spent training on indulging Catra’s attitude.” She glanced up from Amira’s frightened, mismatched eyes to briefly make eye contact with Kyle before turning away from them all. “Dismissed.”

Kyle quickly carried Amira out into the hall, where they both took a few minutes just taking comfort in each other’s presence as they allowed their nerves to settle. Once she could no longer hear her heart racing in her ears, Amira managed to speak.

“What just _happened_?” her ears were flat against her head now, and her fluffy tail between her legs as she turned to her friend. “Is she always that… cruel?”

“Pretty much, yeah… she’s only really somewhat nice to Adora, and even then, calling it being ‘nice’ is a stretch.” he took another deep, calming breath before kneeling down to place Amira back on the floor. He tilted his head slightly when she tensed.

“Hey, you don’t… _have_ to drop me right away, I mean… you did _want_ to carry me around…” she avoided eye contact, but relaxed when he just stood back up and carried her off towards the barracks.

“Still want to go through our routine?”

“Yeah… you’re looking _scruffy_ , mister.” she smiled, then leapt onto Kyle’s shoulder, ruffling his hair with her paws and making him laugh. Ever since their squadmate had gotten reassigned to permanent library duty after that panic attack last year, Kyle was really all she had… so hearing that laugh? It made all the effort, all the fighting, all the _fear_ worth it. Kyle was her best friend… so their post-training, weekly grooming routine was special. 

Upon returning to the barracks, Kyle placed Amira on her bunk before grabbing a small hair brush from his own. He smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bunk, and Amira’s tail wagged as she laid across his lap. She purred softly as the brush ran through her fur, and her eyes drifted shut as Kyle told her all the interesting things he had overheard in the past week. Lord Hordak was looking for a new Force Captain, there was going to be a raid on the rebel fortress of Thaymor tomorrow, the siege on Plumeria was going well and one soldier had even smuggled back a few flowers. One of them, apparently called a “morning glory”, had reminded him of her right eye before it had wilted, even if it wasn’t as vibrant. 

Once her fur was brushed and sparkling, Amira took another, larger brush from hidden beneath her bunk and had Kyle lay on his stomach. She took a minute to get a good grip on the brush handle in her paw, quietly grumbling in annoyance before she got it, then gently repeated the process he had just done to her. She had no new gossip to share, so she hummed a tune that she didn’t know the words to.

“Hey… Amira?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s that song from? You always hum that same tune when we do this, but I’ve never heard it anywhere else.”

Amira paused, stopping the brush for a moment as she contemplated the question. “I don’t know, actually. It’s always just been in the back of my head, I guess.” she resumed her motions and finished brushing Kyle’s hair before hiding the brush away again. He smiled, sitting back up and pocketing his own brush to put away later. “Wish I knew the words though… every time, they’re just on the tip of my tongue, but I can’t quite remember. Oh well.” Amira hopped off the bed, ducking into a large stretch before turning back to her friend. “I have a shift down at the commissary today. See you during lunch hour?”

“See you then! If I’m not held up at the library.”

“Alright! Tell Metis I said hi!”

“Will do!” he kneeled down and held out his hand, palm raised, and Amira placed her paw in his hand for a few seconds before they went their separate ways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With lunch hour came the second of the day’s rations, and Amira would never miss that. As usual, she took her share and brought her ration bar to the table where Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio were already talking. With two quick hops, she was on the table, since she couldn’t reach the top from the bench. She laid down and unwrapped her ration (brown like her left eye, despite the mockery she had received from Rogelio initially), her tail wagging a bit as Kyle smiled at her.

“Hey Amira! How’s your shift at the commissary been?”

“Surprisingly slow today. I spent most of it just organizing stocks and making sure everything is in place. How about your library shift?”

“Well… I’m just going to say that if Metis were any less peaceful, she’d probably have killed me herself by now…”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad!”

“Oh no, he’s absolutely right.” Lonnie spoke up, smirking “Somehow, Kyle here managed to nearly get himself crushed by a shelf of Metis’ personal fiction collection. Then in trying to fix it, he mixed up everything to the point where nothing was in the places it had been! She was _fuming_!” Kyle shrunk in his seat, and Amira gave him a reassuring smile

“It’s okay, Kyle. Accidents happen. She just needs time to cool off and reorganize.” she then looked around “Hey, where are Catra and Adora?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. I’m just glad we get a break where Catra isn't picking a fight with someone or Adora isn’t being an oblivious moron.” Lonnie punctuated her statement with a bite from her own ration bar (gray, like everyone else in their squad…)

“You know what, that’s fair. That’s totally fair. They’ll show up when they want.” Amira ate her ration in silence after that, listening to her squadmates talking amongst themselves about anything and everything until the whistle blew to signal a return to work for everyone on break.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night when Amira awoke to the sound of Adora and Catra slipping out of the barracks. She raised her head slightly, her vision still a bit blurred as her ears perked up to try and make out their words from outside. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t determine what they were saying. After a few minutes Catra came back alone, looking rather annoyed as she got back in Adora’s bed. Amira yawned and curled back up in her standard-issue blue blanket, her eyes drifting closed once again as she decided it wasn’t worth worrying about this late.

_Probably not important..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * THIS particular line from Shadow Weaver is credited to my wonderful friend, [Illegal_Meme_Dealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegal_Meme_Dealer/pseuds/Illegal_Meme_Dealer). Go read her AMAZING fic, "The Power of a Hero", right [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168669)


End file.
